yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
National Day Parade, 2008
The National Day Parade 2008 (NDP 2008) was a national ceremony held on 9 August 2008 at the Marina Bay Floating Stadium to commemorate Singapore's 43rd year of independence. For the second time, the event was held in the Marina Bay area. Theme The theme for NDP 2008 was "Celebrating the Singapore Spirit".http://www.ndp.org.sg/articles/theme/theme.html The theme was inspired by the previous years Prime Minister's National Day Rally speeches. Five domain of the Singapore Spirit emphasied and portrayed during the parade were: Unity, Determination, Confidence, Dynamism, and Compassion. Logo The NDP 2008 logo captures Singaporean's celebration of the Singapore Spirit. The children are reaching for the stars, striving for excellence, determined to succeed and confident of a brighter future ahead. They are dancing in step with one another as a show of unity and graciousness. The logo radiates vibrancy and dynamism; inspiring all Singaporeans to shine for Singapore.http://www.ndp.org.sg/articles/logo/logo.html Parade & Ceremony ]] *''Parade Commander:'' Lieutenant-Colonel Mark Teo Cheng Hai *''Reserve Parade Commander:'' Lieutenant-Colonel Yeong Chee Meng *''Parade Sergeant Major:'' Master Warrant Officer Shamsuddin Bin Isnin *''Reserve Parade Sergeant Major:'' Master Warrant Officer Devendran *''Colours Sergeant Major:'' Master Warrant Officer P. Jegathesan *''Reserve Colours Sergeant Major:'' Second Warrant Officer Roger Koh *''Guard-of-Honour Contingents:'' Army (1st Commando Battalion), RSN (Naval Diving Unit), RSAF (Air Defence Operations Command & Air Power Generation Command), Singapore Police Force (Combined Police Units) *''Band-in-Attendance:'' Singapore Armed Forces Central Band *''Black Knights Commentator:'' Second Warrant Officer Brian Lee Tickets & Funpacks Tickets As in previous years, Singaporeans had to e-ballot to obtain tickets for the preview and parade. Applications for e-balloting were made through SMS, telephone, the Internet, and self-service automated payment machines such as "AXS" or Self-service Automated Machines ("SAM"). Funpacks The National Day Parade 2008 Funpacks were made from Tetra Paks, first time in parade history. The bags are waterproof and can withstand loads of at least 3 kg. The cover of the bags were designed by young artists with disabilities from Very Special Arts Singapore and other artists from School of the Arts. A total of 135,000 bags were given away to spectators during the three NDP previews, full dressed rehearsal and on August 9. Some of the highlight items in the bag include a giant inflatable glove with six light-emitting diodes which will blink for six seconds every time the glove is shaken or hit and a 90-page discount coupons booklet. Highlights performing at the National Day Parade, 2008]] As with the previous NDP during 2000, the Republic of Singapore Air Force (RSAF) was scheduled the RSAF Black Knights for Aerobatic display in NDP'08. The pre-parade segment at this year's National Day Parade was expected to be a multi-sensory experience, with performances on land, sea and air.NDP 2008 promises to be multi-sensory experience Some of the parade's highlights include: *''Sparkles of Singapore'': A group of wheelchair-using performers *A Pyrotechnics Symphonyand a four-minute Bay Show with jet skis, stunt kites and powerboats *The SAF Red Lions will also return with a military freefall display *Act 1: Search! Pioneers of a New Age *Act 2: Sense! Artists of a New Landscape *Act 3: Spring! Creators of a New World *Grand finale: Shine! Singapore Spirit Singapore Cheer A Singapore Cheer was introduced in this year's parade for the purpose of cheering on athletes and Singaporeans at sporting and other competitions.http://www.ndp.org.sg/articles/singaporecheer/singaporecheer.php Songs Theme songs The official theme song of the National Day Parade, entitled Shine for Singapore, was sung by the winner of both Singapore and Asian Idol Hady Mirza. The music and lyrics were done by local composer Benny Wong. The Chinese version of the theme song, entitled 晴空万里, was sung by Mandarin pop singer Joi Chua.http://www.ndp.org.sg/articles/theme_songs/theme_songs.php Featured songs Other than the theme songs, NDP 2008 featured 4 more songs, each in one of the four main languages of our country. *''Home'' was played in Tamil *''My Island Home'' in Chinese accompanied by an operatic poem *''There’s No Place I’d Rather Be'' in Malay complemented by a Malay poem Additionally, We Are Singapore was also featured in an a capella rendition of the popular tune. Chinese, Malay, Tamil and English – the four songs encapsulate the Singapore Spirit of racial tolerance and friendship.http://www.ndp.org.sg/articles/featured/featured_songs/featured_songs.php Flags During the celebration period (1 July to 30 September), residents are encouraged to hang the national flag outside their homes. The national flag are also allowed to be flown outside government buildings and private properties. However, hanging flags on vehicles was prohibited at all times. In recent years, the Singapore Government allowed mini flags to be flown on commercial and private vehicles. In 2006, 10,000 taxis and 2,500 buses from ComfortDelGro (Citycab, Comfort Taxi and SBS Transit) were selected to fly a mini version of the nation's flag on it. Private vehicles are also allowed to fly mini flags or put stickers featuring the nation's flag on their vehicles. In 2008, the rules for displaying the flag are further relaxed. The national flag now may be displayed on clothes and costumes during the period of National Day celebrations. Decals, stickers, posters or other visual images of the flag may also be displayed freely. The only requirement is the flag must be treated with respect at all times. Schedule NDP @ Marina Bay 2008 Programme schedule on 9 August 2008: 9 August (National Day) * 0000 hrs - Groundbreaking Established * 0600 hrs - Sign-on a National anthem * 0601 hrs - Completed * 0800 hrs - News on Channel 8 : Morning News * 0805 hrs - National Day * 0900 hrs - News on Channel 8 : Morning News * 0905 hrs - News Coverage Buletin Actual Special Report Live National Day * 1000 hrs - Opened Completed National flag an National anthem * 1001 hrs - Declaration of Independence * 1002 hrs - Ceremony Marches of National Day * 1200 hrs - Ceremony Marches of Singapore Police Departement * 1300 hrs - News on Channel 8 : Midday News * 1400 hrs - Ceremony Marches of Drum Band * 1700 hrs - Renovated * 1800 hrs - Parade & Ceremony * 1801 hrs - Opening Ceremony * 1830 hrs - News on Channel 8 : Singapore Today * 1900 hrs - Closed Returned National flag an National anthem * 1901 hrs - Show * 2000 hrs - News on Suria : Berita * 2030 hrs - News on Vasantham : Vasantham Tamil News * 2100 hrs - News on Channel NewsAsia International : Primetime News * 2100 hrs - News on Channel U : News Business at 9:00 pm * 2130 hrs - News on Channel 5 : News 5 Tonight * 2200 hrs - News on Channel 8 : News in Mandarin * 2300 hrs - News on Channel U : News International at 11:00 pm * 2300 hrs - Singapore National Day 2008 (National anthem) * 2301 hrs - Crowd at National flag 10 August * 0000 hrs - President * 0100 hrs - Closing Ceremony * 0101 hrs - Sign-off a National anthem All times indicated are Singapore Standard Time. Broadcast For the first time, NDP 2008 was recorded in 3D. However, it would not be broadcast in 3D. Instead, for the first time in local television history, the 'live' telecast of the parade was in True High Definition and 5.1 Surround Sound on MediaCorp TV HD5. Television channels As a national event, the parade was broadcast "Live" from 12.00 am to 12.00 am (SST) across MediaCorp for MediaCorp TV channels. The commentary on MediaCorp TV Channel 5, MediaCorp TV HD5, MediaCorp TV TVMobile, MediaCorp TV12 Central (MediaCorp TV12 Kids Central and MediaCorp TV12 Arts Central) and MediaCorp News Channel NewsAsia International was in English, MediaCorp TV Channel 8 and MediaCorp TV Channel U in Mandarin, MediaCorp TV12 Suria in Malaysian and MediaCorp TV12 Vasantham Central in Tamil. Radio MediaCorp Radio stations covered the parade "Live" over 938LIVE, Capital 95.8FM, Ria 89.7FM, Lush 99.5FM and Oli 96.8FM in English, Mandarin, Malaysian and Tamil respectively. Online "Live" webcast would also be available on the official NDP website, MediaCorp NDP webpage and Channel NewsAsia Live. Outdoor Digital Media 'Live' screenings of the parade was available on the outdoor digital screens managed by MediaCorp at ION Orchard and Orchard Central malls. Digital media screens managed by SPH MediaBoxOffice in 313@Somerset and HDB Hub also screened the parade "Live. Others At the Padang, three large screens telecasted NDP 2008 'live' as part of Young NTUC's Flag@Padang Celebrations. A large LCD Screen at Merlion Park broadcast NDP 2008 live as the public was expected along Esplanade Walk and Merlion Park to view the NDP Flypast, RSAF Black Knights Aerial Display as well as soak-in the spectacular NDP fireworks. Security In the event of a chemical or bomb attack, the Singapore Civil Defence Force and Singapore Police Force had prepared stations outside the stadium as a precaution. Evacuation routes were planned and if such an attack is to happen, spectators were able to evacuate in an orderly manner. Sharp items such as knives and scissors were not allowed into the stadium and were confiscated. For security reasons, X-ray scanners and metal detectors were put in place at the stadium. Since the parade was held by the bay, waterways in the bay were out of bounds to the usual sea craft and bumboats ferrying tourists along Singapore River. See also *National Day Parade *National Day Rally *National Day Parade, 2005 *National Day Parade, 2006 *National Day Parade, 2007 *National Day Parade, 2009 *National Day Parade, 2010 *Singapore Fireworks Celebrations References External links * NDP 2010 Official Website Category:Events in Singapore Category:Singaporean television series